poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Spirited Away
''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Spirited Away ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Studio Ghibli crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ten-year-old Chihiro Ogino and her parents are traveling to their new home when her father takes a wrong turn. They unknowingly enter a magical world that Chihiro's father insists on exploring. While Chihiro's parents eat at an empty restaurant stall, Chihiro finds an exquisite bathhouse and once she just got there, she meets Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Paxton, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie (along with Hiro) for the very first time. They explained to her that they are trying to get to Japan, Hiro's homeland to spend a vacation there, but they too took a wrong turn and then suddenly came into this world and that bathhouse instead. Chihiro explained back that she and her parents are moving to a new town and house and they suddenly came into this place. Then, they all suddenly meet a young boy, Haku, who warns them to return across the river before sunset. However, Chihiro discovers too late that her parents have turned into pigs and she, Thomas and the others are unable to cross the flooded river, becoming trapped in the spirit world. After finding Chihiro, Thomas and the others, Haku has them ask for a job from the bathhouse's boiler-man, Kamaji, a spider yokai commanding the susuwatari. Kamaji and the worker Lin send Chihiro, Thomas and the others to the witch Yubaba, who runs the bathhouse. Yubaba gives Chihiro a job but renames her Sen. She also gives Thomas and the others a job along with Sen, but surprisingly lets all of them keep their names for unknown reasons. While she, Thomas and all the others are visiting her parents' pigpen, Sen finds a goodbye card addressed to Chihiro and realizes that she has already forgotten her name. Haku warns them that Yubaba controls people by taking their names and that if Sen forgets hers like he has forgotten his, she will not be able to leave the spirit world, much to everyone's shock and they suddenly feel sorry for Sen and now care very much of her. While working, Sen invites a silent masked creature named No-Face inside, believing him to be a customer. A 'putrid spirit' arrives and is Sen and all our heroes' first customer. They discovered that he is the spirit of a polluted river. In gratitude for cleaning him, he gives Sen a magic emetic dumpling. Meanwhile, No-Face tempts a worker with gold, then swallows him. He demands food and begins tipping extensively. As the workers swarm him hoping to be tipped, he swallows yet another two greedy workers. Sen, Thomas and all the others discover paper shikigami attacking a dragon and recognize the dragon as Haku transformed. When a grievously-injured Haku crashes into Yubaba's penthouse, Sen, Thomas and all the others follow him upstairs. When they reach Haku, a shikigami that stowed away on Sen's back transforms into Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister. She transforms Yubaba's baby son Boh into a mouse, creates a decoy baby and turns Yubaba's bird creature into a tiny bee. Zeniba tells Sen, Thomas and the others that Haku has stolen a magic gold seal from her, and warns Sen that it carries a deadly curse. After Haku dives to the boiler room with Sen and Boh on his back and Thomas and all the others going after them, she feeds him part of the dumpling, causing him to vomit both the seal and a black slug, which Sen crushes under-foot. With Haku unconscious, Sen resolves to return the seal and apologize for Haku. Thomas and the others all decide to go with her to Zeniba's house because that's what friends are for and they wanted to help Haku, just like how he helped them and Sen before. Before they leave the bathhouse, Sen, Thomas and the others confront No-Face, who is now massive, and Sen feeds him the rest of the dumpling. Vomiting, No-Face chases Sen, Thomas and the others out of the bathhouse before returning to his normal size. Sen, No-Face, Boh, Thomas and the others all travel to see Zeniba. Enraged at the damage caused by No-Face, Yubaba blames Sen for inviting him in and orders that her parents be slaughtered. After Haku reveals that Boh is missing, he promises to retrieve Boh in exchange for Yubaba freeing Sen, her parents and all our heroes. Sen, No-Face, Boh, Thomas, Twilight and the others all arrive at Zeniba's house. Zeniba, now the benevolent "Granny," reveals that Sen's love for Haku broke her curse, and that Yubaba had used the black slug to control Haku. Haku appears in his dragon form and flies both Sen and Boh back to the bathhouse with Thomas and the others flying with them back to the bathhouse. No-Face unexpectedly shows itself as a very good spinner for Zeniba and accepts her proposal to stay as worker. On the way back, Sen recalls a memory from her youth in which she had fallen into the Kohaku River but was washed safely ashore. After correctly guessing that Haku is the spirit of the Kohaku River (and thus revealing his real name), Haku is completely freed from Yubaba's control, much to our heroes' surprise and happiness. When they arrive at the bathhouse, Yubaba tells Sen that in order to break the curse on her parents, she must identify them from among a group of pigs. After Sen correctly states that none of the pigs are her parents, Sen is given back her real name Chihiro. Haku takes Chihiro, Thomas and the others to the now dry riverbed and vow to meet each other again. Chihiro tells Thomas and the others that although she had only known them for a short time, she will miss them all so very much and she sercetly tells Thomas that she'll miss them most of all (on account of these two being the most kindest to her, mostly comforting her, them helping her and always standing up for her). In return, Thomas gives Chihiro a framed picture of them and their whole team to remember them by. After all that and with the framed picture of her new friends in her hand, Chihiro crosses the river and reunites with her restored parents, who do not remember what happened. They walk back to their car and drive off to their new home. Trivia *Hiro is guest starring in this film. *The song for the end credits is "Always With Me (sung by Yomui Kimura)". *The reason why the rest of the Masters of the 100 Acre Team are absent in this film is because . Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers